Angels
by Lucielanor
Summary: Trilogía. A traves de tres momentos exactos en la vida de Byakuya, accederemos a sus sentimientos, a sus pensamientos... Al los instantes exactos donde su alma se centra en los que siempre seran sus dos angeles: Hisana y Rukia. [ByakuyaRukia]
1. Luz

_**Disclaimer: **Noticias de ultima hora! Bleach es un producto original maca Kubotite. Yo solo se lo robo y juego con el un rato, muejejejejeje xDDD m Y que no se queje, que puedo llegar a ser muuuucho mas cruel, jejeje xDD._

* * *

**LUZ**

Cuando la vio, cayó en su hechizo. Tres simples detalles hicieron falta para que quedase atrapado para siempre. La profundidad de sus bellos ojos azules. La pacífica calma de sus movimientos. La angustiosa soledad que emanaba, el desasosiego de su mirada.

* * *

Encarcelado. Así se sentía.

Enterrado por su vida, por sus obligaciones, por una responsabilidad que no sería capaz de asumir. El joven Byakuya Kuchiki solo quería tranquilidad. Libertad para tomar las riendas de su propia vida y vivirla como desease.

Pero eso jamás sería posible. Como noble, debía cumplir su misión. Aunque con ello sacrificase todos sus sueños, sus ideales, su futuro.

¿Era temor¿Respeto¿O simple conformismo? En cualquier caso, cuando aquella tarde el joven heredero del clan Kuchiki descendió por la ladera, de camino al río en el que siempre descansaba sus pensamientos y adormecía su espíritu insatisfecho, él creía que jamás rompería una norma. Que estaba condenado a deambular por una vida llena de falsos valores en los que nadie parecía creer.

Allí la descubrió. El tesoro escondido. La luz escondida entre las tinieblas de sus sentimientos.

Aunque sintió sus pasos, la mujer ni siquiera le miró. Permaneció allí, con la vista clavada en un horizonte que parecía estar muy lejos de allí. Byakuya se situó a su lado, separado por una mínima distancia, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro.

- Estás triste. Y cansado – le dijo la mujer sin apartar la mirada del vacío.

No había malicia en sus palabras ni interrogación en su voz. Tan solo se lo decía, como si ella pudiese leer dentro de su alma mejor que su dueño.

- No tengo razones para estar alegre – respondió pausadamente.

- La felicidad no atiende a razones. Si estas triste, vivirás infeliz toda tu vida – contestó ella con la sabiduría del que habla por su propia experiencia – Aleja los motivos de tu tristeza y sonríe al mundo. Tal vez éste te devuelva la sonrisa.

Byakuya dejó transcurrir unos minutos de silencio, embebido por el sonido del riachuelo, antes de decirse que era un consejo estúpido. Qué sabría esa mujer de su vida y de sus obligaciones.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo esbozando una sonrisa. Traicionera, como quien teme ser descubierta y encerrada para toda la eternidad.

- Mi nombre es Hisana – le informó la mujer, sin dignarse a dirigirle una sola mirada.

- … Byakuya Kuchiki.

En esta ocasión, sus palabras si tuvieron el efecto deseado sobre Hisana. Clavó sus ojos en el rostro del joven antes de levantarse de la hierba mojada y agachar la cabeza con humildad, como muestra de respeto.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento. No sabía que usted era…

- No tienes porque irte, Hisana.

- Yo… perdóneme…

- En el fondo, no ha sido un mal consejo – dijo, preguntándose por qué era incapaz de dejar de sonreírle a aquella misteriosa y atrevida desconocida.

Hisana alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos del noble. En lugar de sentirse intimidada, su mirada se le antojo luminosa.

- Nunca aconsejo mal a nadie.

La mujer se atrevió a sonreír con timidez.

* * *

La boda se celebró en el templo de la familia, y tan solo Hisana y Byakuya fueron testigos de la declaración de sus propios sentimientos. Parecía que para la nobleza, amor y matrimonio no conjugaban en la misma oración. Pero no les importó.

Byakuya se sentía por primera vez la sensación de la propia felicidad, la alegría de estar vivo. Sentía que por fin había encontrado una razón por la que merecía la pena luchar contra las leyes, la sociedad; contra su propia familia, que miraba aquella unión con malos ojos, como quien teme ver la destrucción oculta bajo las formas de una inocente.

Hisana se sentía dichosa de tener a su lado al hombre que amaba, pero no podía sentir la felicidad que ella deseaba. Se sentía indigna de gozar de una vida de dicha. Ella, una egoísta que no amaba a nadie, que solo luchaba por ella misma.

¿Tenía derecho a ella? No podía. Con cada sonrisa que esbozaba, el llanto de un bebé abandonado a su suerte le perforaba el alma.

Desde ese momento supo que jamás sería capaz de hacer feliz a Byakuya-sama. No era libre para entregarle su amor como él hacía. No le pertenecía. Otra persona la necesitaba aún más.

Ambos enlazaron sus manos, ignorantes del futuro que les aguardaba, sin saber que la tragedia les acechaba como una fiera hambrienta. Ignorantes de que, desde el momento en el que Byakuya guiaba a su esposa por los pasillos de su mansión y rozaba su mejilla con ternura, una tercera presencia, incierta pero asfixiante, inundaba la mente de Hisana, y le impedían alcanzar a su esposo en su viaje a través de la esperanza y del amor puro y sincero.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki recorría los terrenos boscosos cercanos a la Academia de Shinigamis con el paso firme y silencioso, deseando permanecer oculto. Si la información que había recibido era cierta, estaba muy cerca de llevar a cabo el anhelo de su esposa.

En sus oídos aún repiqueteaba el fragor del agua bajando por el cauce del río junto al que estaba situada la tumba de Hisana. Esa misma tarde había ido a verla y de nuevo había sentido como la oscuridad de su interior se acrecentaba.

Pero lo había conseguido. Aunque ahora ya no pudiese verlo, por fin lo había logrado. Esta vez sí conseguiría que Hisana, allá donde estuviese, fuese feliz. Su hermana iba a encontrar por fin el hogar y la protección que un día le fueron negadas.

Tal vez ella, pensaba Byakuya, fuese capaz de darle la felicidad que él, como esposo, jamás pudo entregarle.

Se lo debía. Se dijo que aquella vez sería la última que incumplía con su obligación, pero que debía llevar a cabo sus planes una vez más.

Si su amor no fue suficiente, no descansaría hasta que la mujer que le había proporcionado la paz hallase todo lo que anhelaba y encontrase la luz, las fuerzas para volver a sonreírle al mundo.

En efecto, la muchacha estaba donde le habían dicho. Encaramada en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, con la vista fija en algún punto en el lugar del horizonte.

Byakuya sintió como su corazón, tanto tiempo olvidado, daba un vuelco. Tres simples detalles bastaron para que cayese de nuevo hechizado.

La profundidad de sus bellos ojos azules. La pacífica calma de sus movimientos. La angustiosa soledad que emanaba, el desasosiego de su mirada.

Byakuya pudo sentir con claridad su temor al amor y su anhelo de ser amada algún día.

Rukia tenía en sus ojos la luz de la esperanza.

**- FIN -**

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo! Pues si, esta pesada ha vuelto con un nuevo fic de Bleach! Para empezar, dire que este fic, **Angels**, es especial, porque en realidad se va a tratar de una especie de "trilogia" sobre Byakuya, o, mas concretamente, sobre su relacion concreta con Rukia desde el momento en la que le conoce hasta el momento del desenlace de la saga de la SoulSociety.  
Aunque los tres capitulos han sido escritos de manera independiente, como drabbles o fics cortos, me pareció una buena idea idea publicarlo en conjunto, puesto que giran en torno a una misma situacion y unos mismos sentimientos. De todas formas, igual que fueron escritos de forma independiente tambien pueden ser leidos de esa form, tan solo espero que les gusten todos xD  
Este fic, **Luz**, concretamente, habla un poco sobre la relacion de Byakuya con su esposa Hisana y las razones que mas tarde lo llevarian a enamorarse de Rukia (bueno, eso segun mi parecer, de momento xDD). Espero que os guste ocmo esta narrado (es circular, acaba como empieza, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi , yuju! xD), y que os den ganas de seguir con los dos siguientes.  
Muchos besitos, muchas gracias por leer y espero veros a todos pronto por aqui _

_**Ela :)**_


	2. Llamas negras

_**Disclaimer: **Alabemos a Kubotite, dios entre todos los dioses! Porque el y solo el es el creador de la verdadera fe: Bleach. Y alabemos a su esposa (y diosa) Amy, por crear la verdadera secta: La Iglesia de la Byarukiologia, allá donde la perversion se trasnforma en arte! En fin, como me enrollo para decir tan solo que Bleach no me pertenece y que solo hago un poco el tonto con los personajes de Kubo-sensei. Aunque me viene bien mencionar a Amy; si veis perversiones de algun tipo en esta u otra historias... la culpa es de ella xDD._

**

* * *

**

**LLAMAS NEGRAS**

**_P.o.V. Byakuya_**

¿Seguir las Leyes so seguir mis propias leyes?

¿Debería desechar las normas de mi familia, aquellas que rigen nuestro clan desde tiempos inmemoriales… por un sencillo sentimiento?

Aquí estoy, anclado en este suelo arenoso, esforzándome por mantener en pie esa muralla que me aleja de ti; que me aleja de esa loca posibilidad de correr hacia donde estás y arrebatarte de las garras de la muerte.

Tú no tienes miedo, Rukia. Enfrentas tu condena con una nobleza que nadie en la familia Kuchiki ha demostrado en mucho tiempo. Miras a los ojos a aquellos que van a llevar a cabo tu condena, les suplicas por la vida de ese muchacho, de ese vulgar ryoka…

¿Por qué¿Por qué tiene que ser quien te rescate, quien arriesgue su vida, quien luche por ti¿Porqué no puedo ser yo quien te rodee con mis brazos, quien te diga que todo está bien, que estás a salvo?

Me miras por un instante y tus pupilas azules y profundas como el océano me expresan algo. ¿Gratitud?

No la merezco, Rukia. Los hermanos mayores deben proteger a los pequeños y yo, después de todo, no lo he logrado.

No he conservado mi promesa a Hisana. No he conservado la promesa a mí mismo. Aquella de cuidarte, de amarte desde las sombras y hacerte feliz.

¿Si nosotros no protegemos las leyes, quien lo hará?

Esos dogmas, que resuenan en mi cabeza, ahora carecen de sentido. ¿Qué son las leyes, si impiden sentir, si impiden vivir, si impiden amar?

No me mires así, Rukia. No lo merezco. Soy un cobarde.

Un cobarde rodeado de gente, pero completamente solo.

Un cobarde que va a verte morir si mover un dedo, sintiendo morir contigo la ultima llama de humanidad que me quedaba.

Una llama de cariño… de admiración… de amor…

Un cobarde que jamás tuvo el valor para dejar de llamarte "hermana"… y para empezar a llamarte "amada"…

* * *

_Muy buenas! Pues nada, aqui la continuacion de Angels, que como todos averiguareis, esta bastanteseparado en el tiempo del fic anterior, **Luz** xDD.  
**Llamas negras** es un drabble (fic corto) escrito a modo de monologo y a pesar de lo cortito que es, estoy muy orgullosa de el por dos motivos: Primero, porque era la primera vez que escribia sobre Byakuya, personaje complicado donde los haya (y encima, voy y lo escribo en primera persona! Estoy loca), y a pesar de todo me quedo bastante leible. El segundo motivo es que presente este drabble a un concurso de Bleachsp (concretamente, al de la Iglesia arriba mencionada)... y gane! A pesar de que habia una calidad increible, aun no me lo creo. De hecho, es la primera vez que gano algo en toda mi vida, asi que... yupi por mi! xDD  
Bueno, espero que a pesar de su brevedad les haya gustado la historia (no me conven ce que sea tan corto, me gusta escribir fics largos, pero en fin xD), y que sigan leyendo para la proxima (y ultima parte) de la trilogia de **Angels**. Les espero! Muchos besos y hasta pronto!_

**_Ela :)_**


	3. Adios

_**Disclaimer:** Kubo! Kubo! Kubo es pistonudo! Como Kubo... No hay ninguno! Uhm... creo que este disclaimer ya lo use una vez... Pero en fin, que quereis. Es dificil decir que los derechos de Bleach pertenecen a Kubotite-sensei una y otra y otra vez y que yo solo le tomo un poco el pelo a el y a los Estudios Pierrot xDDD_**

* * *

**

ADIOS

Abrió los ojos esperando ver algo distinto, tal vez mejor.

De nuevo, el peso de la realidad le decepcionó con su visión.

Titilaban en su mirada las luces tenues que iluminaban la habitación, reflejando en ella el calor de sus llamas… la lejanía del alma de aquel hombre.

Una vez más, el destino le depositaba allí, ante la imagen de su esposa, cuya ausencia no conseguía nada más que reforzar su presencia en el corazón de Byakuya.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella había sido la única, en su corazón y en su mente.

Incluso ahora, Hisana lo era casi todo para él. Casi.

_**Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by **_

¿Qué pensaría ella si ahora le viese? Encogido frente a su altar, herido física y psicológicamente. Incapaz de cumplir con las misiones que le fueron asignadas.

No pudo detener a los traidores; no supo mantener la paz en la Sociedad de las Almas, hacer respetar las normas, dar ejemplo.

No supo proteger a la hermana de Hisana como solo ella merecía, y tan sólo gracias a un golpe de suerte ambos seguían vivos. Aunque no sabía bien a que precio.

Sin su honor, sin su palabra, sin uno solo de los ideales que le guiaron a lo largo de una vida vacía… ¿Qué le quedaba?

Nada.

Hisana, como todo y como todos los demás, le había repudiado, le había abandonado.

O quizá… Tal vez sólo le quedaba ella. Rukia…

_**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend **_

Ella le había escuchado, le había comprendido y le había perdonado, lavando sus errores con su sola presencia.

Él había estado a punto de matarla, pero Rukia… Simplemente, le estrechó entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo del enemigo con su cuerpo debilitado, con su propia vida.

Byakuya se levantó, no sin dificultad, dirigiéndose hacia el retrato de su esposa, que parecía mirarle, leyendo en su alma todo su miedo y su culpabilidad, como una vez hizo en vida.

El hombre apoyó con suavidad sus manos en el marco del cuadro, tomándolo con infinita delicadeza.

- Ahora… Por fin te comprendo, Hisana. La protegeré de todo lo malo que pueda ocurrirle.

Volviendo a depositar en su lugar el retrato, Byakuya se alejó unos pasos, hasta la salida de la habitación.

- Lo juro. Adiós, Hisana.

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

Byakuya caminaba por los enormes pasillos de la casa, meditando sus propias palabras.

Proteger a Rukia. De la guerra, del dolor, del sufrimiento, de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre todos ellos desde la huida de los traidores.

Pero no era ese el único de los peligros.

Quizá el mayor de todos ellos era él mismo.

_**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you **_

Como si hubiese escuchado cada uno de sus pensamientos, Rukia apareció de repente frente a él, como una aparición llegada de mundos desconocidos.

El océano encerrado en sus ojos, la delicada porcelana de su piel… El sol brillaba con fuerza en el exterior, colándose por las ventanas, iluminando la figura de la mujer como si, en efecto, su silueta dibujada sobre la penumbra otoñal de aquel pasillo vacío, fuese un regalo realizado especialmente para hipnotizarlo.

Para torturarlo.

_**Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right**_

Rukia le observó con timidez, como siempre hacía, y su hermano le devolvió una mirada hueca, vacía de todas las emociones que en ese momento le recorrían.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor, nii-sama? – preguntó.

- Sí, Rukia – respondió él con sequedad.

- Unohana-taicho me dijo que tus heridas estaban casi cerradas. Que pronto estarías del todo recuperado.

- Eso espero.

El hombre prosiguió su camino, cruzándose en él con Rukia, cuya presencia embriagadora, asfixiante, hizo que, por unos momentos, Byakuya de detuviese, dudando sobre su determinación.

La cercanía de ambos le permitió escuchar la respiración agitada de la mujer, como si su simple roce provocase en ella emoción contenida, un cúmulo de esperanzas inciertas…

Byakuya inspiró profundamente antes de continuar caminando, alejándose de ella.

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to** _

- ¡Byakuya-sama!

El hombre detuvo el paso, volviéndose hacia su hermana lentamente; temiendo ver a Rukia, temiendo que lo que ella pudiese decirle diese al traste con su aplomo, que una sola palabra surgida de sus labios le llevase a cometer alguna locura, como tanto tiempo llevaba deseando hacer.

- Yo… - empezó a decir la mujer con un hilo de voz – Nunca te he dado las gracias por salvarme en el Duo Terminal. Ni por ayudarme... durante todo este tiempo…

- No tienes porqué darlas – cortó el hombre con amargura en su voz.

Tanto daño como le había hecho, todos los peligros que había corrido por su culpa… ¿y ahora le daba las gracias?

¿Por qué? Debería ser él quien le rogase perdón por torturarle con su despotismo, por exponerla a una muerte segura y no mover un dedo por impedirlo.

- Byakuya, yo quisiera…

Por amarla desde que la conoció; el mayor de todos sus errores. Porque aquella dulzura, aquella fuerza… Él no merecía aquello.

Aunque una parte de su mismo supiese que Rukia sentía lo mismo por él… Rukia se había ganado…Rukia necesitaba algo mucho mejor.

_**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time**_

- Ahora que conoces la verdad sobre Hisana, espero que no me decepciones. No me gustaría incumplir la palabra que le di a la única mujer que he amado, Rukia.**_  
_**Breve, sutil, directo al corazón.

Byakuya casi pudo sentir como el alma de Rukia se estremecía, como sus anhelos se rompían como el cristal más delicado al oír aquellas palabras.

El hombre se giró de nuevo, prosiguiendo con su camino, mientras Rukia sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse tras el último desplante de su hermano.

De un manotazo, se quitó con furia las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

Se sentía estúpida por amarlo y por no haber notado que ella era tan solo una sombra, un accesorio más a la memoria de Hisana, aquella mujer que le había arrebatado todo.

La mujer se volvió, caminando en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado su hermano.

Tan fuerte era su determinación de seguir adelante, de olvidar a aquel hombre y expulsarlo fuera de su corazón, que no sintió como una mirada se clavaba en ella.

Byakuya se había detenido y la observaba marcharse, con tristeza en la mirada y el corazón roto una vez más.

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
**  
_A su propio dolor se sumaba el de ella, pero Byakuya supo que, por primera vez, había obrado correctamente.

Aquel era un amor prohibido, condenado a permanecer aletargado eternamente dentro de él.

Algún día, Rukia sería feliz, estaba seguro de ello. Y tal vez entonces, de nuevo volviese a sentir la alegría, el alivio, la tranquilidad de saber que lo que amaba estaba a salvo, en un lugar seguro para siempre.

Porque llegaría el momento en el que las dos mujeres que el más había querido, y que jamás llegaría a querer finalmente obtendrían la paz.

Entre Renato, Byakuya tan sólo podía permanecer allí, inmóvil, observando como la figura de Rukia se alejaba poco a poco. De él… de su vida… de su mundo…

_**And when the stars fall I will lie awake **_

Aquel suspiro, aquel susurro cargado de sentimientos, jamás llegó a los oídos de Rukia. Lo que, en la distancia, si pudo notar, fue la oscuridad… Una negrura absoluta encerrando a su hermano, apartándole de ella.

Al girar una esquina, Rukia no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Byakuya volvió a susurrar una única palabra.

_**You're my shooting star **_

- Adiós…

**- FIN -

* * *

**

_Muy buenassssssss! Buneo, me costo mi trabajito (y mi tiempo de reflexion xD), pero finalmente termine con la trilogia de Angels. Yuju por mi! xDDD  
Adios es un fic bastante distinto a los otros dos, quizá porque el final este totalmente desprovisto de esperanza. Al final, los dos asumen que todo es imposible, una quimera, y que lo mejor que puede pasar es que ambos se alejen para siempre, aunque en realidad no sea su deseo.  
Com siempre he dicho, hay algo precioso y verdaderamente agradable de leer y de escribir en los fics Angst como este, en esos amores prohibidos pero a la vez tan bellos; y la verdad es que una pareja como la de Byakuya y Rukia es perfecta para todo ello, asi que espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribir sobre ellos.  
La cancion que he utilizado en el fic se llama Goddbye to you, de Michelle Brach, una preciosa cancion de amor y de adios que os recomiendo queos bajeis, porque en mi personal opinion, el fic gana mucho si se lee con la letra y la voz de Michelle de fondo.  
Bueno, muchos besitos a todos, muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui y espero volver a vernos pronto. Y por supuesto, muy Fliz Naviad y Prospero Año Nuevo para todos!  
Byeeeeeeeeeeee!_

**_Ela :)_**


End file.
